under_night_in_birthfandomcom-20200214-history
UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH
is a visual novel and 2D fighting game co-developed by Ecole Software and French-Bread, known for the Melty Blood series. It features a brand new cast of characters and a story that spins around modern fantasy. Sega released the arcade version in Japan on September 20, 2012. A major revision of the arcade version, entitled , was released on September 9, 2013. It was announced by Famitsu that Arc System Works would release the game for PlayStation 3 on July 24, 2014 in Japan, A 2015 release for North America and Europe was later announced. The North American release date, which was set for March 31, 2015, was revealed on the GameStop website. However, Aksys Games revealed the true release date for ''Exe:Late, they said that the game will be releasing on February 24, 2015 for the PlayStation 3, as well as confirmed there would not be an English dub in Western releases. A further update to the game entitled was announced on May 15, 2015 and released on July 23, 2015. ''Exe:Late was also released on Steam for Microsoft Windows systems on July 12, 2016. Under Night In-Birth Exe:Latest is planned for release on PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita on July 20, 2017. At Anime Expo 2017, it was confirmed that Exe:Latest will be released in North America in late 2017. Story Under Night In-Birth takes place in a fictional modern-day setting some time in the 21st century. A phenomenon called the Hollow Night (虚ろの夜 utsuro no yoru) has been enveloping particular regions of Japan once a month for several centuries. Each area engulfed in the Hollow Night is beset by shadow-like creatures called Voids (虚無 kyomu) that utilize and feed upon a power known as "Existence", or EXS (イグジス igujisu). Normal humans cannot see or come into contact with Voids, but certain people have the potential to perceive them. Those who acquire this perception are targeted by Voids and risk either being consumed by them or losing their sanity. Under special circumstances, a person who maintains their sanity after being attacked by a Void can become a being known as an In-Birth (インヴァース invāsu). While this status places a person into a sort of limbo where they are neither living nor dead, they also gain the ability to control Existence. The protagonist, Hyde, is one character who survived a Void attack and became an In-Birth.10 Many characters are involved with the Hollow Night phenomenon, and several of them are affiliated with particular organizations. Two rival groups, the Yatō (夜刀) and Licht Kreis, both serve to maintain order in areas affected by the Hollow Night but differ in their methods. The tarnished Yatō primarily hunt Voids, while Licht Kreis uses its lawful order and hierarchy to protect civilians. A third organization, Amnesia, is more chaotically structured and seeks to stop the influence of both the Yatō and Licht Kreis. Characters Hyde Linne Waldstein Seth Orie Yuzuriha Carmine Vatista Byakuya Nanase Chaos Gordeau Hilda Eltnum Akatsuki Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of French Bread's previous Type-Moon based game, Melty Blood and its updates, and Arc System Works's Guilty Gear and Blazblue, with an additional gameplay systems introduced for this game. It uses a side-to-side fighting game layout with many mechanics to function separately for each character. The game uses a system called the GRD System with introduces the mechanics of offensive and defensive strategy to the game and makes use of a particular mechanic known as Vorpal. Game modes include Story Mode which includes a unique and correlating story for each individual playable, Battle or Versus Mode which allows players to battle against a local player via another controller or against a CPU. Additional modes include, Time Attack Mode, Survival Mode and Online Mode. Each playable character has their own unique set of skills related to their powers known as EXS. Automic Nerve characters such as Vatista use FLS which allows them to alter the flow and usage of EXS. Some characters have the ability to double jump or allow an additional jump in battle due to combos used. This is applicable to Linne, Seth, Vatista and Chaos. Before selecting a character in the character select menu screen, the highlighted character's profile and personal information is visible. On the PS3 console version of Under Night In-Birth, each playable character has a set of 20 purchasable sprite colour variations. Each character also has 3 icons which can be purchased an used for their online battle card. Female characters have a special banner displaying their full body titled "Together with (character name)". Characters such as Eltnum and Yuzuriha have unique battle icons. Eltnum has an icon for a round of bullets, as her usage of them is limited in each battle accustomed to her techniques. Yuzuriha has three base icons where her battle style allow her to enter multiple and different stances which then highlight one of the three icons; the button held will display the icon as blue, and any follow-up input attack will be displayed as an available vibrant pink colour. The game has a gallery mode which allows players to purchase portraits, artworks, drawn illustrations, game opening cinematic, and character ending illustrations which can be unlocked by clearing the specific character's story. Development Development of the game began some time in 2010. In an interview with video game news website 4gamer.net, French-Bread producer Nobuya Narita discussed how the project arose from the development team's experiences working on Melty Blood. French-Bread originally planned to work on a new HD title in the Melty Blood series, but development later stalled while Type-Moon went on to work on Mahōtsukai no Yoru. Early prototypes eventually provided the foundations for Under Night In-Birth. Narita particularly emphasized that they wanted to differentiate the game from Melty Blood, so the lore, visuals, systems, and combat flow are much different from their previous work. It is also the team's first game to run in high definition and features hand-drawn high-resolution sprites. As a result, guest character Sion Eltnam Atlasia appears under the name "Eltnum" as a character introduced to the story, making both an official and cameo debut. In March 2013, Sega added support for its ALL.Net P-ras Multi service, a distribution network that allows multiple arcade owners to receive copies of the game without having to provide a dedicated arcade cabinet for each copy. Other games that utilize this service include Arc System Works' Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R and Triangle Service's Game Center Love. Since its initial arcade release in Japan, Under Night In-Birth has received numerous version updates at an approximately monthly basis, adjusting various system features and character attributes, as well as adding several new playable characters to the roster. The September 2013 update included several major changes, along with updating the game's title to Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late. The PlayStation 3 version of the game is based on these changes. On December 8th, 2015, it was confirmed by publisher Arc System Works that the game would be receiving a port to Valve Corporation's digital store, Steam, to be released in Summer of 2016. A further additional updated version of the game released on July 20, 2017 in Japan. Each game and version has its own and different opening theme song and cinematics. Trivia * The original title for the game was Under Night Inverse, as the In-Birth term was originally rendered as Inverse and Re-Birth as Reverse. Category:Games